Dust and Sunbeams
by style xx
Summary: Analogy. [KyleKenny]


Lol. I bet you guys are right sick of all the K/K, huh?! Well, anyway. Thanks for the chance to catch up, Zak. Do you think we should stop at some point? XD I keep getting this feeling like our stories are being annoying...then again, I'm enjoying it. I just have to get all this DRAMA out of me before I get back on my chaptered fic.

In other news, I received a carnation and a really sweet note on Valentine's Day during school. I have a secret admirer!!!!! And I'm pretty sure I know who it is, but still... YAY

I'm so writing a Craig/Clyde. One of these days, I promise it will HAPPEN.

Disclaimed.

Dust and Sunbeams  
A lame little analogy about (you guessed it) Ken and Kyle. If you would, R&R. Please?

Dust and Sunbeams

Kenny McCormick is like dust.

He's the kind of guy you don't really see everyday but when you actually do, in passing, you might feel a little annoyed because you'll know he doesn't belong. He's not too useful and he'll make a room feel cluttered and a little dirtier without anyone really realizing he has.

He's really unique, but so mundane that hardly anybody sees that originality in him.

He's the kind of guy you'd want to brush aside if you ever really noticed he was there, like someone who wasn't exciting or really horrible but like someone who could suddenly die and it's likely that nobody would notice or care for long.

He's not too handsome, but at least his appearance isn't offensive. When people look at him, they probably just don't feel anything at all, and if they do, then it's because they've suddenly started thinking about something else due to the sheer lack of interesting qualities in his face.

His eyes are a little far apart and their color is like the sky might after light rain. His nose is small and narrow when you look at him head-on, but when he turns to the side it seems to stick out pretty far. His skin is splotchy in an unnatural way; like dirt has sunken in and set permanently into parts of his skin. His lips are almost invisible and his mouth just looks like one short, dark slash across his face; they're always half-smiling, even when he doesn't seem to realize they are - and you'll realize that's probably just their natural shape. If you'd bother to look closely and think hard about it, you might consider his ears a little on the small side, but that's really all that's remarkable about Kenny McCormick.

Kyle Broflovski is like sunbeams.

He's the kind of guy you're always expecting to see even when you should know you might not. He's a real mood-booster but never buys into particular attitudes or cliques and pays everyone equal attention as they need it, just because he's free and bright like that. He doesn't discriminate with his affection.

People don't think too hard about him when he's there – and when he's 'there,' it feels like he's everywhere – but, when he leaves, everyone falls silent and can't get over the fact that it isn't nearly the same without him. In his absence, certain people can even feel a little depressed because he has this natural way of making the world seem brighter when he's around.

He's larger than life and only the truly twisted can find it possible to dislike him for any real reason. Wherever he goes, happiness follows – at least until he's gone.

And when people look at him they can't help but love that accepting smile. He's so confident and pleasant, in fact, that people don't even notice at all how his face is actually pretty ugly.

His chin is narrow and he has a long nose that you didn't realize before takes up almost half his profile, with a funny, bumpy slope. His lips are too thin to really be considered attractive and he's got the strangest-looking glasses, but it's not so bad when you get used to it. He has cute eyebrows that look like they cut off too soon, and those handsomely spirited eyes that are all that matter to the people who look at him and realize that he makes them feel good. There's plenty more to be said about Kyle Broflovski, but that's the point.

Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski are not a couple most people would have seen coming.

Kenny's that kind of guy you'd never expect to be special in any way and Kyle's the sort of guy you think is only friends with Kenny because he understands. Kyle just seems to understand everyone, so it wouldn't seem that weird that they get along alright.

The surprising thing to most people is when they see Kyle, Mister No-Favorites, playing favorites with the dirty boy nobody really notices. When they hear about the two, nobody's too sure of what Kyle could possibly see in him. Why Kenny McCormick, Mister-Unremarkable?

But then when they actually see them together, it's like something you just know you won't even be able to replicate in your mind unless you saw them again: you look at that dirty boy with the depends-on-where-you're-looking-from-sized nose and the thin slash line of a mouth and those boring-blue eyes; and for that moment –a fleeting moment of real-life magic like seeing dust caught in a sunbeam – that dirty blonde boy seems to sparkle like floating diamonds in the other boy's presence and you can't make yourself look away.

--

finally, something happy. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
